1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in or relating to limb treatment apparatus and is intended to be used in conjunction with the apparatus for dispensing ozonated water or other gas containing liquids for treatment of body parts described and illustrated in our International Patent Application No. PCT/GB04/02212.
2. Present State of the Art
The latter application describes and illustrates apparatus for producing a spray of ozonated water for disinfecting a surface and in particular a skin area of a patient's limb comprising a vessel for water, a nozzle for spraying ozonated water onto a surface to be treated, an inner conduit for delivery of water from the vessel to the nozzle, means for supplying ozone to the water to be delivered as a spray of ozonated water from the nozzle and an outer conduit encircling the supply conduit having a shroud which encircles the nozzle to contain ozonated gas liberated at the nozzle wherein the nozzle has a number of orifices for delivering a spray of ozonated water and means are provided to create a negative pressure in the outer conduit to draw ozone liberated at the nozzle from the shroud into the outer conduit.